The present invention relates to a pulsation preventive member useable for a pump such as fuel supply pump or the like in a motorcar.
Generally, various types of pumps such as the vane type, the trochoid type, the turbine type or the like are used for the aforesaid pump. Among these pumps, and particularly in the case of displacement types pumps, pulsation is inavoidably generated as the pump is driven, causing the hose, piping, fittings, or the like in the pump fluid passage to be vibrated and possibly resonate. Thus pulsation is a significant factor in the generation of noise. Further, when the pump is driven, fluid tends to be supplied to a fluid supply side while it is kept in the pulsative state thereby adversly effecting the system.
In order to overcome the aforementioned problems a pulsation absorbing device such as damper or the like is often disposed in the pump or the fluid passage to absorb pulsation. However, known pulsation absorbing devices are complicated in structure, large in size and expensive in cost. Accordingly, the development of a pulsation preventive means to replace the conventional pulsation absorbed device would be desirable.